1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for booster or jumper cables to be used in conjunction with vehicle batteries. The present invention is not related to the kind of “jumper cables” used for logic bearing circuit boards, such as the “jumper cables” discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,338.
2. Description of the Related Art
Booster or jumper cables with clamps are conventional. In these conventional clamps, the jaws of the clamp are rotationally biased toward a closed position. In operation, the user squeezes insulated handles together to overcome the rotational bias and to rotate the jaws of the clamp open so that they can accommodate a battery terminal therebetween. When the user has maneuvered the open clamp into position, jaws around the terminal, then she releases the handles and allows the rotational bias to close the jaws of the clamp back up again. The bias force secures the clamp on the terminal and thereby provides the electrical connection between the jaw and the terminal. Preferably, the bias force is relatively large so that an electrical connection will be reliably established and maintained even if there is dirt or non-conductive deposit on the respective contacting surfaces of the jaw and/or terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,321 (“Pombrol”) discloses a battery booster cable clamp including a ratchet mechanism. Regarding its ratchet mechanism, 321 Pombrol states: “At the rear end of the arm 23 is a flexible member 45 extending upward in an arcuate manner. Flexible member 45 contains thereon a plurality of serrations 46. The end of the arm 15 contains thereon a projection 47 to engage these serrations 46. This establishes the ratchet mechanism. The flexible member 45 is of a thickness such that it will be slightly flexible and is molded so as to be biased against the arm 15. However, application of force in the direction of the arrow 49 will remove the serrations 46 from engagement with the projection 47 to permit free movement of the arm 15 with respect to the arm 23”. Pombrol does not disclose that the jaws of its jumper cables are biased toward the open position and also does not disclose that the jaws of its jumper cables are biased toward the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,101 (“Botelho”) discloses a jumper cable clamp that operates similarly to a vice grip type pliers. Botelho states: “A pivot section 22 connects the jaws 18 to the handle 20. The handle section 20 has a release 24 that can open the jaws 18 when they are locked closed and is formed such that the handle section 20 on each clamp 12 can be closed and locked by pressing together the handle section 20 with a single hand. With this design, little hand strength is required to close the clamp 12, and opening the clamp only requires the user to open the release 24”. Botelho further states: “The jaws 18 are used to connect to a battery terminal or automotive chassis and can be opened by exerting pressure on the handle section 20; they will open 1, 2, 3, 4 or more inches and preferably open widely enough for easy movement and attachment to the battery terminal. A pivot section 22 connects the jaws 18 to the handle 20. The handle section 20 also comprises a release lever 24 located on the side of the handle section 20 that does not contain the electrical cable 14. Flipping the release lever 24 causes the jaws 18 to open when they are locked closed”. Botelho does not disclose that the jaws of its jumper cables are biased toward the open position and also does not disclose that the jaws of its jumper cables are biased toward the closed position.
Some prior art publications which may be of interest may include the following US patents: (i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,680 (“Sorensen 8”); (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,049 (“Chervenak”); (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,144 to Dahl et al. (“Dahl”); (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,567 to Sorensen (“Sorensen 1”); (v) U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,076 to Sorensen et al (“Sorensen 2”; (vi) U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,420 to Sorensen et al. (“Sorensen 3”); (vii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,682 to Sorensen et al (“Sorensen 4”); (viii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,137 to Sorensen et al (“Sorensen 5”); (ix) U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,134 to Sorensen et al (“Sorensen 6”); (x) U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 to Sorensen et al (“Sorensen 7”; (xi) U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,978 to Rowlay et al. (“Rowlay”); (xii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,457 to Varatta (“Varatta”); (xiii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,468 to Kowalski et al (“Kowalski”); (xiv) U.S. Design Pat. No. D361,745 to Geroux et al (“Geroux”); (xv) U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,188 to Yates (“Yates”); (xvi) U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,791 to Ledbetter (“Ledbetter”); and/or (xvii) U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,753 to Wong et al (“Wong”) and/or (xviii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,452 to Ruffa (“Ruffa”).
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications (for example, published patents) are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, they are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).